far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 434 - Bespeckled
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 434- Bespeckled is the four-hundred thirty-fourth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundredth episode of Season 5. Video Overview 2015 Kurt welcomes the Far Lands or Bust world to 2015, and decides he should place a sign where he launched the News Year's fireworks. Kurt jumps and places a sign, and realizes he was hovering when he posted it. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $17,791.27 and Kurt has mysterious donation incentives to try and get the goal to $50,000 by March. Also, the Falcon 9 first stage landing test tomorrow. Favorite 2014 Series SpeedRunners was overwhelmingly people's favorite series, but Kurt thinks there is a bias to current series (although even he cannot remember his early 2014 series). The success of SpeedRunners caught Kurt off-guard, especially the revival with Orange Wool. Formula 1 2013 with Vintage Beef was also a favorite, and it will be coming back soon. He might do a racing game with Millbee as well. SpinTires rated highly, and he might do more multiplayer with Biffa and join Sevadus again. KurtIndeed Has Begun Kurt uploaded his HAPPY VLOG YEAR 2015!, his first vlog in quite some time. Question: With the addition of your beard, would you consider adding a beard to your unofficially official Tenth Doctor skin in Minecraft? Looking at his skin, Kurt thinks he might have to add the beard. Kurt is growing out his beard to see how it will look, but will trim it before PAX South. Wolfie scarily navigates a trench successfully. Minecraft Beta 1.7.3 Kurt clears up that Far Lands or Bust is in Beta 1.7.3, and says some new people may not know that the game had Beta iterations. Question: Let's talk about your pants! How did the fade turn-out on your pair of Taylor Stitches? An avid jean wearer, Kurt bought a pair of Taylor Stitches from San Fransisco. They did not turn out well and Kurt sent them out on ebay. Kurt now wears Left Field jeans, and they fit him much better. His current pair needs replacing, but their fit is much better for Kurt than Taylor Stitches. Question: Have you bought any new denim? Kurt says that he pretty much answered that question already, and talks about a company that was paying people to break in jeans for a year. Question: I've always been intrigued and curious about the Doctor Who franchise, where do you recommend one start? Saying he is not qualified to answer the question, Kurt suggests to start at Christopher Eccleston and the Ninth Doctor. He has not watched a single episode from Peter Capaldi, and has lost his fandom despite wearing a Tenth Doctor skin. Zisteau is a fan of the classic series and overwhelmed Kurt in a conversation about it. Question: What made you interested in pin-striping when you were younger, would you still do it now as hobby? Kurt does not have it as a hobby, and 'younger' for him was early twenties. He did some testing on a Dodge at some point, and it looked terrible. The old pinstriping materials is in his Dad's basement now. Surprised that the person remembered pinstriping, Kurt says it's fun to see people remember stuff like Taylor Stitched jeans and that hobby. Trivia * The end slate links to Let's Play The Bends - Listen with your eyes! and Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP29 - Accoutrements.